The Evil Within My Eyes
by mjschotzko
Summary: Four years after the war with Russia. England is married and expecting his first child with his wife. Prussia is already engaged to his lover from the past war. What happens when both duo had experience both blood loss and horrible dreams. Thanks to their brothers, they are able to help them... but they would have to leave their loved ones along while they deal in Illuminate Dreams
1. Chapter 1

(Third Person View)

-The year 2028-

*Somewhere in Oslo, Norway*

It was a crisp morning in the country of Norway. The sun's shining through the window of Arthur's home. Well, both his and his lovely wife, Lukas... Okay and their roommate friend, Vladimir. As they both think about it most times, but Vladimir is still living at his own home, with his own girlfriend/ enemy Elizabeta. He will only spend a few days (more like a month) with his buddies until Elizabeta calls him back. Sometimes Arthur wonders what their relationship is mostly about.

But back to the main story, Arthur woke up as he felt the light of the sun touches his face. Opening his emerald eyes, he looks over at his lover and wife, Lukas. Poor Lukas, he has been vomiting lately, back pains, feets aches, and some others to the poor man. But he seems so peaceful finally after all the things he been through. Lukas groans as he turns over to his husband. Arthur moved his hands over to Lukas' light blond hair to pull it back and see his sweet face. So peaceful. Lukas smirk in his sleep as he took Arthur's hand and place them on his waist. Arthur smiled as he kisses the other blond head.

"Goodmorning, love," Arthur spoke. Lukas opens his deep purple eyes as he leans his head on Arthurs' chest.

"Hmm... Goodmorning to you as well," Lukas mumble. Arthur chuckled softly as he slowly got up and lean on the headboard of the bed, so Lukas can lay his head on Arthurs front. Lukas rubs his head on Arthur's chest as he closed his eyes to hear his heart beating. As Lukas does that, Arthur moved his hands on the enlarged stomach.

"Were they treating you well last night?" Arthur asked. Lukas nod as he smiled a bit.

"I know you talked to them before I went to bed," Lukas confronted. Arthur chuckled again as he felt the producing stomach.

Before Arthur had gone out with Lukas, he was once in a relationship with Antonio. It only lasted about three months as they both ended up having feelings tours other. Even happen to the same with Matthias and Lukas. Antonio was interested in Bella and somehow Lovino got in the picture as Arthur understand completely when he started to not throw a mental break down. Matthias was drunk one night at one of Alfred's casinos with the nations, and somehow he got married legally with Berwald. Lukas almost killed him but Matthias was stupid and drunk. Even Berwald was surprised to remember that and he's okay with it! No one how nor why was he, until he confessed that he loved Matthias. So Lukas was alone until Arthur got into the picture. They both went out a couple of times, they both had to deal with siblings, and they both found out they were right together.

After a year later of their marriage, Tino had asked them if they ever thought about having kids. They both said that's impossible to do that when they are both guys. But Gilbert mentions that his brother and Feliciano had a kid of their own that goes by the island of Sicily. She was just born a year ago, and Gilbert also added that whoever was on the bottom is the one to have kids... or something like that. So the ideal thought came to the two and thought about trying to add a child of their own in their new life. Three years later, Lukas was expecting and it made Arthur happy, excited, scared, and started to brag about that he's going to have a child of his own with Lukas. That somehow went all over on the internet and Lukas had to hit the British man with Elizabeta frying pan about three times to stop bragging and be supportive of his wife.

Now Lukas's is about seven months pregnant with Arthur's child and they don't even want to know the gender. Because Vladimir somehow saw through Lukas' body and said they are just having one and about to tell them the gender. But Lukas sent his trolls after him as Arthur just wonder if that was either his mood swings or just want him to shut up.

"Two more months and we'll get to have our little one in our arms," Arthur spoke out through his memory lane.

"I know," Lukas replied, "And I'm a little scared how it would go..." Arthur kissed his hair and looked at his face.

"I will be with you, don't worry. I will be there for both you and our child. No matters what happens, I will love you both from my heart," Arthur told him. Lukas nod as he nuzzles on his chest. Strangely, Lukas would act like a cat whenever he cuddles with Arthur. Something smelled good as they both smell something in the kitchen.

"Must be Vladimir cooking," Arthur said as they both got out of bed.

"It's not," Lukas told him, "The only person I know would cook something fancy or easy going would either be Francis or Cain," This made Arthur turn on by the names of his brothers.

"I told you two to stop breaking into mine and Lukas's home!" Arthur yelled as he left the room with his sweatpants and no shirt. Lukas smirked a little as he watches his husband leave the bedroom. Sometimes he's glad that they are here in the mornings. Not want to be rude, but Arthur's cooking would be too crispy or uncook. What's even strange is that he craves them whenever he smells them. His little brother, Emil had fainted for the day when he saw his brother eating something that Arthur made.

*Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan*

Gilbert was out to buy some groceries for his longtime boyfriend, but that's not the only thing he's buying. Going to the jewelry store, he looks over at the glass case as he notices something that caught his eyes. The ring had a beautiful design around the metal and light pink petals around the hot pink in the middle.

"See something you like?" Asked a kind man. Gilbert looks up as he points at the ring.

"How much for this ring?" Gilbert asked.

"Well you should be in luck today, that ring is on sale for fifty percent off." Gilbert looks back at the ring as he told the man that he will buy it. Gilbert walks out with the ring in its lovely deep black box and went home.

Opening the door, Gilbert called out for Kiku, his lover since before the... war. Trying not to rethink it, Gilbert saw a note with Kiku handwriting.

It reads:

Gilbert-san,

I'll be over at Yao-san place for helping him to move in with Ivan-san. I might be home about our date time, 7:30. See you then

Love, Kiku Honda

"You mean Kiku Beilschmidt," Gilbert smirked. He looks over at the clock as it reads 5:18. He could start making the place all nice when Kiku comes home and make dinner. So being the awesome Prussia that he is, he started to get the place all set.

It was two hours later that Kiku came home and Gilbert got all of the finishing touches all set up. Kiku walks in as he removes his jacket and scarf. It was a long day for him when his brother called him to help him out with the moving in. Why couldn't he ask Leon or Im Yong? Perhaps Mei or Lien? Right, they all had other plans. Or why not the Baltics? Again, Toris was out with Feliks, Eduard was helping out with Tino's work, and Ravis was with Sealand.

But then, Kiku smelled something in the kitchen. And he notices something on the floor. A trail of cherry blossom that leans somewhere. Kiku followed it as he saw lead to the outside. The cherry tree was in the middle that besides it was a small table with two chairs and everything was all decorated. Kiku walks over to the table and saw a note with Gilbert's handwriting.

Kiky!

I'm in the kitchen. Whatever you do, do not go in and ruin it! I'm making you a surprise when you come back down to get dress. Your clothes are in the bathroom and do not go in the bedroom yet!

From your Awesomeness, The Awesome Prussia!

P.S. Dessert might be severed when I show you something

Kiku laughed a little as he read the note. So going to the bathroom where Gilbert had to ask him to go in, Kiku saw a black kimono that was set on the sink. Kiku put it on as he started to wonders what was going to be dessert. It could be Wagashi, German Chocolate cake, or sex. Somehow he's on the number one and three for that. Kiku walks back to where their dinner will be held as he saw Gilbert in a white kimono and place their food on the table. Gilbert was numbering off as he makes sure everything was all in its place.

"Gilbert-san," Kiku awe. Gilbert turn as he saw Kiku there. Walking up to his lover, Gilbert hugged him and kissed his lips.

"Welcome back," He told him.

"Thank you," Kiku told him. They both ate and talk about their day, mostly Kiku. Gilbert seems somewhat nervous about this next plan of action he will do... thank's to someone who is an expert- Cian- on relationships, he has to make sure that Kiku is done telling him his day. Kiku stops as he looks at Gilbert with a curious look.

"Is something wrong, Gilbert-san?" He asked. Gilbert smiled as he walks over to Kiku as he held his hand.

"Kiku..." He started out with a very sweet voice, "From the years that I've known you since I saw you, I knew I was in love. And I know we both have our arguments here and there but that all change when we started to trust each other," Gilbert kept going as Kiku didn't notice that he was lost in Gilbert's words and his red ruby eyes, Gilbert slips something in his finger, "...And I believe... it's time that we should tie this into a knot," Kiku was wondering what was he saying but he saw the ring on his finger. He gasped as a small tined blush came to his face. Was he-?

"Kiku Honda, will you-"

"YES!" Kiku yelled at the top of his voice and was a little out of character of him. He jumps onto Gilbert as they kissed passionately. Gilbert kissed back on the inside of him was yelling out that he's the most awesomeness nations who lived and some others. After the kiss, Kiku places a finger on Gilbert's chest and smirk in a devilish way.

"Can we move this to the 'Dessert' now?" Kiku asked in a sexual manner.

"Anything you want?" Gilbert asked. Kiku lean down to his ears and whisper something at Gilbert got him turn on, "Can I have that five meters of the awesome Prussia-san?" You know how the rest of the night had gone.

*Later at Night in Oslo, Norway*

(England P.O.V)

Today was a good day really. Even though it all started out with that brother of mine, Cain, to come over. But after a few minutes of getting calmed down, I was fine. Lukas and I both went to the doctors to see how the baby is doing, as we both agree on that we both go to the doctors just to make sure that the baby was fine and make sure nothing is wrong. As usual, the baby was fine and we both had a smile on our faces when we heard the baby's heartbeat. After that, Lukas wanted to get something to eat and we ate over at a cafe shop that own by a good owner we both know well. I started to make plans on the baby room and Lukas was also helping out with the thoughts of it. We then started to talk about the little one's future how cute it would be for us to see. Then we got a message that Gilbert had proposed to Kiku. If only they were still in clothes and not have to show us their chest. And speaking of being a little bit of nude, Lukas sex drive went up again.

Yes, I love Lukas with all of my heart, but his mood swings and sex drive are unpredictable. One minute, he would be quiet and speak when he needs to, then he would be lovely dovely tours me, following that would be his rage of anger whenever Matthias would come. Trust me, I know he was an ex-Viking (because he, Berwald, and Matthias did invade my regions before) but he would start to beat the living out of Matthias. I would get worried and start saying about the baby. Then he would start to cry and hug me for what felt like hours. Then he would be quiet again, with a hint of a caring mother.

We then went to bed. The lights were still on because I was talking with the little ones. Lukas would smile as he sees me like this and it's a usual thing I started to do when Lukas told me that he's pregnant. I would also do this just to make sure that our baby would sleep. When they calm down and gone to bed, Lukas went out like a light. So I had to help him to be in a better position to sleep. I smiled as I kissed his hair before I went to turn off the lights and gone to bed.

I slept quietly as I hear Lukas' sleeping softly... But... Something happened.

-Dreamland-

I was on the battlefield, looked what WWII looked like. But no. This was not WWII. I remember this. It was when we were at war with Ivan. I felt the adrenaline running through my veins as I notice a room that started to look familiar. It was where Matthias, Gilbert, and I have defeated Ivan. But... something was different. I didn't know why I had that feeling but I saw Ivan killed by Matthias. The three of us never got shot until- BANG BANG BANG! I shrink when I saw the three of us got shot by someone. I heard footsteps coming over to me. I saw someone in red. A very bright red outfit that looks like Tino's. He didn't seem to notice me as I try to make a run for it... But I couldn't move. I'm trying to but then I felt something on my neck.

I couldn't understand what he's saying but he sounds like Feliciano. The man that looked like Tino walk over to me as he pulled out something. He hit me with it as I woke up seeing in a different place. Everyone has gathered around as I saw Lukas screaming for me and Gilbert dead in front of Kiku, which he's held behind. I heard someone speaking in Swedish as I didn't understand what he's saying. But I soon felt a blade on my back and I couldn't scream (1). I watch Lukas scream for help as I try to run off over him. But looking at my wrist, they were tied up. I later felt my back ripped open and I scream out loud. But couldn't hear it still! I try to look behind me but my head was pushed down to watch Lukas.

I felt my spine coming off and once again... I just couldn't scream. I felt something pulled out of me as blood was dripping down on my back and felt something... soft and gross. It was my lungs that were pulled off. I couldn't breathe as I saw Lukas water broke.

The area change as I saw Lukas in pain and I was just tied there as my lungs were hanging on my back. I tried to say something but Lukas was in so much pain that I couldn't do anything. But I saw someone that looked like me had a devilish look. He walked over to Lukas and pulled out a knife. I just watch him scream in pain as the man stabbed Lukas in the stomach. Lukas' eyes had rolled back as I watch him died with our baby.

I started to cry as I saw someone walking over to me. This man looked like Ivan as I scream at him.

"KILL ME ALREADY!" I yelled. He didn't do anything but I watch everyone who I loved and cared for died in front of my eyes.

-Dreamland is Over-

I scream in a high pitch voice as it woke up Lukas.

"Arthur!" Lukas spoke in a concerned voice and held my forearm, "What happen?" I didn't say anything. But I do know this... This wasn't my first time to dream something almost like this...

Later... I was seated on the couch as Vladimir, thank god he's here, passes me my tea. I took a sip as Lukas rub my back as he had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Vladimir asked, I only nod a little as I look in my cup. I didn't want to know what that was about.

"What happens, Arthur," Lukas asked. I sigh as I place my tea on the table.

"I had a dream... not a very good one... nor was this my first." I told them.

"What was it about?" Vladimir asked. I couldn't say anything in front of Lukas. I know he's worried but I really don't want him to hear this.

"Love," I started, "Can you please go back to bed. I don't want you to hear this," He didn't get up as he shakes his head no.

"I'm not going anywhere," He told me. I sigh and kissed his lips. He still had that look when a child doesn't understand what's going on. And I know he's stubborn when he want's to hear something. I sigh once more as I started to tell them about the dream, but not all of it. Lukas held me as Vladimir had a horrifying look when he listens to this. I couldn't go on as Vladimir started to expect the house with his vision. He stops and looked at me.

"You did say this wasn't your first right?" I nod as he continues, "Than I think you need help because this isn't anyone doing."

"What do you mean?" Lukas asked in a worried voice.

"Because this is something that you could be in trouble if it's not magic. This something that it's like Alfred's horror movies and games. Known as Illuminated(2) Dreams, I think," Vladimir spoke. I place my head in my hands, why... why is this happening to me?

*Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan*

(Prussia P.O.V)

I was just sleeping for a while until I got a headache. I got up and went to find an aspirin in the bathroom medicine cabinet. I open it as I started to feel my head pounding hard. I couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because I got up to fast? Anyways, I grab the pill bottle and I took one. But right away, I felt like I was going to throw up. I went over to the toilet and vomit in there. I was like that for a few minutes until I felt Kiku coming up behind me.

"Gilbert-san," He started. I was breathing heavy as he rubs my back. But then Kiku gasp as he looks at the toilet for some reason. I looked down and saw what I hope it wasn't... It was my blood. I wipe my mouth as I flushed it, but a headache came back to me again. I didn't know why but it just happened to me. I asked Kiku when is the next meeting and he said it was until the next three days. So I told him to get the plane tickets ready so we can go to Norway. As the meeting is going to be held.

Morning came and I didn't sleep well last night because of that. It was driving me insane and Kiku had to mix some herbs to help me sleep better. But they never did. Kiku slept on my shoulders on the way to Oslo, Norway. The sad part is I can't sleep. Whenever I closed my eyes, it starts to pound in my head. Hopefully either Arthur or Lukas, maybe if Vladimir is there, could help me with this.

We got a taxi to drive us over to the married couple's place and Kiku gave them a call. I would but the awesome me couldn't look at the screen or it would give me a larger headache. I started to feel tired and lay my head on my fist while leaning on the window. I could feel Kiku is laying next to my arm.

(Third Person View)

Arthur was sleeping on the couch ever since the dream had haunted him. He couldn't go back to bed the rest of the night. Lukas had his head on his lap while he pets Arthurs mess blond hair. If only he can do something- anything for him just to calm down! As for Kiku, he was laying next to his fiancée because he wishes to help him in any way. He pulls out his phone to check on Tumbler, Printest, and other places to see fan art of his favorite ships. But then he thought of something... Didn't Alfred make something for people who have headaches or something like that?

They arrived and Kiku was gentle with waking up Gilbert. Gilbert didn't want to get up but his head started to hurt again when he opened his eyes. Inside, Arthur groans in pain as Lukas stops rubbing his hair.

"Are you alright?" Lukas asked and broke the silence.

"My head suddenly hurts..." Arthur told him. The door was knocked as Arthur got up to answer it but his eyes seem to start seeing foggy. He never thought that this would happen to him.

"Can you get the door, I need to find my glasses," Arthur asked his wife. Lukas nod as he went to answer the door. Opening it, Gilbert almost threw up as he covers his mouth as Kiku helped him. Lukas took them in and asked them what's wrong. Kiku started to explain that Gilbert started to have headaches that would pound agents his head and tries to take some medicines when he can. Lukas nod as Arthur came downstairs with his pairs of glasses on his face. Gilbert would joke but he felt the blood vomit coming from his lips.

"What's wrong with this lad?" Arthur asked.

"Having a headache and couldn't sleep last night," Lukas told him. Again, Arthur would also joke but he felt bad for him and just tired for some reason. Gilbert looks up as he asked them, without trying to vomit his blood, if they can do something about it. Since both Arthur and Vladimir had both forbade Lukas to use magic unless it's going to be a small thing. And Vladimir is still there so he can still be some use. Even if Arthur is having Illuminated Dreams. Vladimir looked over on Gilbert as he started to see something that could resemble like Arthur's but not quite.

"...Have you been doing this constantly?" He asked.

"Nien, this all started last night at Kiku's place," Gilbert spoke. More like he mumbled. Kiku leans his head over his fiancée's shoulders and gave a small kiss on his arm. Vladimir sigh as he told them that isn't a magic doing. Of course, Gilbert knows that but he wanted to know if it's the sign that he's going to die or not (3). Vladimir explains that Gilbert could be dying but it could also be Illuminated Dreams.

"Come to think of it, I think both Alfred and Ludwig have some studies about this after the war." Vladimir mention.

"If they do, then they could probably help us," Gilbert said.

"But we don't know how long it would take, it could take months or years(4). I have to be with Lukas when the baby comes," Arthur added.

"True," Gilbert said as he leans his head up to the ceiling. Lukas started to rub his stomach as he tries to think of something. As everyone else just places some ideas out here and there. Finally... they decided to ask both Ludwig and Alfred for help.

*Time Skip*

The meeting ended as Arthur woke up from his nap. Since he couldn't sleep from the last two nights because of this Illuminated Dream, he would be up and make sure everything will be alright. Also, he keeps checking if any of the doors and windows are locked with was annoying Lukas with his sleep.

"Slept well?" He heard a French man speaking. Looking over to his side, he saw Francis there. Arthur looked around to be sure that Lukas was still the room, and saw that he's talking with his little brother, Emil, and the rest of the Nordics.

"What do want Frog?" Arthur asked in a sleepy voice, not fully awake.

"I was just wondering what's wrong, you look like you haven't slept well for a week." Francis comment. Arthur cracked his neck and reach his arms out to strength.

"It's none of your business to snoop around other nations problems," Arthur replied back.

"But we are somewhat like brothers, aren't we?" Arthur really has never thought that Francis would be like a brother to him... it could be a reason that Francis want to get back with him again. After all, they were married once and Arthur doesn't plan to divorce Lukas and remarried Francis because 1) He love Lukas, and their soon-to-be-child, with all of his heart and 2) Francis had killed Alfred during the war and almost killed Matthew and Spain! Prick.

"I need to go," Arthur told him, "And I won't come to the next world meeting because I need to be with Lukas when the baby comes," Arthur left as Francis understood. But something tells the French men that Arthur is hiding something.

Gilbert was slowly getting better after getting some rest at both the ride to Arthur's and Lukas' home and drinking some tea that Kiku had made to help him out with his headache. But he was still not feeling like his usual self. Seeing his younger brother packing his stuff and talking with Alfred, Gilbert walk over as he had to balance himself while he walks over to his brother. Kiku notices his fiancée is walking over to Ludwig. Kiku got up to help him as Gilbert started to talk with his brother.

"Ludwig," Gilbert started. Ludwig look behind his shoulders as he never heard his brother so formal to him now.

"Gilbert," Ludwig reply back, "You look paler than last time," Gilbert chuckled as he grins over at his brother but it just gave him a larger headache.

"You okay, dude? You look kinda sick as I notice the entire meeting," Alfred comment.

"Nien, my friend," Gilbert said as he rubs his head. Kiku rubs his back as in comfort for his love. Gilbert heard footsteps coming over, which was Arthur and Lukas. Lukas arm was under in Arthurs and looked a little down. Lukas just wants the father of his child to get better before anything could happen to him. Arthur was still in his glasses since yesterday as well. So far, he's feeling much better knowing the dream wouldn't scare him anymore... but he's still worried about missing out on the baby birth. Not to forget someone who would kill his wife.

"Bruder," Gilbert started, "Me and Artie here got some troubles. Not a good one," Ludwig pinches the bridge of his nose as Alfred started to ask them.

"What kind of troubles?"

"I was dreaming about the past of the war with Ivan and... things got out of hands," Arthur spoke.

"When you mean 'got out hands' what do you mean by that?" Ludwig asked.

"Blood, a somewhat looking Berwald with red eyes and started to cut my back and place my lungs on my shoulders," Arthur replied.

"And I just feel like I'm dying. Headaches came in and I couldn't take an aspirin. Next thing I know is that I started to vomit out blood." Gilbert comment after. Alfred looks over at Ludwig with a look that said do it. The blond German sigh as he glares at Alfred.

"We don't know if it works or not," He spoke.

"We don't need to know. We do know it will work," Alfred said. Ludwig crosses his arms as he looks over at his brother and Arthur.

"Meet us at Berlin by tomorrow morning, 6:30 am sharp. From there we can fix the problem,"

*That Night*

(Norway's P.O.V)

I lay on the bed and face away from Arthur. Arthur just rubs my back while I just stay silent. I don't want him to leave, even though it's a one hour flight to Ludwig's capital but I don't want him to miss the birth. I'm just scared that something would go wrong with the birthing and Arthur would miss it. I don't want him to go... I wish this never happen to him at a time like this. But I won't be alone while he's gone. My little brother and the other Nordics, even Kiku and Vladimir, are going to stay with me. The house is already full when the baby comes.

"Everything is going to be fine, love," Arthur spoke as he pulls my hair back and kissed it, "I will get better and I will come back to the baby birth. You just need to trust and believe me,"

"...You might be gone after the baby is born," I spoke quietly, "You don't even know how long you will be gone. It's going to be like your British show."

"It's not going to be Doctor Who, and you know that it involves time and space. Not any creepy dream and..." He suddenly became quiet. I look over at him and saw him curl up in his knees. I know I can't stay mad at him forever, and I even know that he's hiding something from me.

"Arthur," I spoke gently. He had tears in his emerald eyes. It's making me more worry than before when he told us the dream he had.

"...I saw someone that looked like me killed you and the baby..." He spoke. I started to swell tears in my eyes and I hug him. He hugs back and started to tell me about the rest of the dream. I only cried as he stops and kissed my hair, "I don't even want to leave you, alone or not. I'm scared too." The rest of the night we cuddle and cried together. Finally, Arthur stops and told me I shouldn't stress out. I agreed... but... now I'm even more scared. We went to bed and I held him close to my body... he even did the same.

(Japan's P.O.V)

I tried to comfort my fiancée as he vomits again. I just feel terrible right now. Gilbert tried to take his medicine but keeps vomiting his blood. I scared right now. Gilbert took my hand and squeeze is.

"I'm going to be fine, Keke..." He breathes out. I squeeze back and kissed his white hair.

"Want you to be better too," I whisper to him. A few minutes later, I made him a cup of tea and he fell asleep on my shoulder after another few minutes. We were just watching a movie as I started to hear him whimper in his sleep. I held him tight and kissed his hair.

"You're going to be okay, Gil," I told him. He continued to whimper but much softer. I continue to hold him like this and whisper sweet words to him. Even in my native language. He finally stops and I smiled. I can already image when we start to plan on having children, I can see I will be a great mother to our child. I started to fall asleep as well when I stop paying attention to the movie. I was sleeping calmly as Gilbert hug me. I do love him with all of my heart. And I'm glad that he loves me since high school(5) otherwise I don't think I would ever care. Okay, maybe I will still care but not be able to feel love.

Suddenly I felt Gilbert jolt up as I woke up seeing him all sweat. I gently touch his shoulders as he places his hands on his head.

"Gilbert-san?" I asked. He wipes off the sweat from his face and held me close. I held back as he breathes heavily.

"I can't sleep... I saw him again..." He spoke.

"Him?" I asked.

"Sebastian(6) my little Bruder," He replied back, "I only saw him being in my arms. Like he was a baby. But..." Gilbert wipes a tear that was sliding down but stops. I look at him as I notice something... He's crying blood out of his eyes. He panics and ran to the kitchen sink. I only ran after him and helped him out. He just panics more and more. I feel powerless... so powerless.

*Time Skip*

-Berlin, Germany-

(Third Person View)

The next morning, both Gilbert and Arthur left to go to the airport and landed in Berlin. Before they did, their lovers told them farewell and Arthur had to give kisses to Lukas and to his unborn child. He told the unborn child that he will try to make his or her birth and be there with its mother. Lukas started to have his mood swings and cried that Arthur is leaving. Not a leaving that says 'I won't come back until like ten years later' God no! Knowing Artur, he will come back to his wife and child. Hopefully... As for Kiku and Gilbert, Kiku just held onto Gilbert and whisper that he better be safe and sound when he comes back. Gilbert promises that he will come back and if not Kiku got to promise that he will either move on or never sleep with another man. The second part is what Gilbert told him when he left.

Now they are waiting for either Ludwig or Alfred to pick them up. Gilbert sent a text to his brother and got a reply back saying that Matthew will be picking them up. Gilbert told Arthur as the English gent nod and look at the view. It looked a little different than the last time he came to Germany. Well, that was because it was the war and such.

"Hey guys," said a quiet voice. The two of them turn and saw Matthew smiling. He wore a coal black suit and a bowler hat. Not to forget he wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Don't tell me Alfred made you wear that," Arthur joked.

"Not the suited pair no," The three laugh as they left out of the building. They went inside of the black vols wagon and drove to where Ludwig and Alfred have been working at for the past few years, as Matthew inform them. The ride was quiet as no one said a word. Matthew was worried on the inside as he started to wonder what's going on with his two best friends and his past caretaker. He would glimpse at Gilbert when he sees him looking out of the window and would cover his mouth every ten minutes. And Arthur passed out about 20 minutes ago. When was the last time he slept?

They arrive about three hours later and Arthur woke up from his nap. He looked out of the car window and saw a large building that is so tall and it looks like it was made out of mirrors. They got out as Gilbert wolf whistle at the building.

"So that's why West couldn't come over after the war ended."

"But wasn't he a child still?" Arthur asked. (7)

"Yeah, but in the next five months they turn back to their original size... right?" Matthew asked the last part to himself. They walk inside of the building and the hallways were plain white. This is getting a strange feeling like the Matrix or something like that. They meet up with Ludwig and Alfred in their white lab coats. Ludwig shakes hands with his brother and Arthur as Alfred did the same. Matthew left as he said he's going to take his coffee break (more like his Maple coffee break).

"If you follow us, we can get started with this process of getting into your Illuminated Dreams. Hopefully, we can find out what's the problem," Ludwig spoke. They walk as Gilbert and Arthur started to ask them some questions.

"How would this work?" Gilbert asks first.

"You see, bro," Alfred started, "It all starts out with this drug you will both be taking and it should knock you out and the both of you will be in a certain time period that will explain a lot of both Arthur dreams and your blood dripping, Gil,"

"We will both be watching over your bodies while your main focus is to figure out the problem for the both of you. And hopefully, you both survive this."

"Is this your first time doing this?" Arthur asked.

"Ja, it is. Hopefully for you mister Kirkland, you will be able to finish this before your baby is born. But there is some risk when you entire into your Illuminated Dreams," Ludwig pointed out.

"You both may be nations out here but in there your nothing matter to the Dreams. Illuminated Dreams will test your fears, bravery, and your judgment. The word 'Illuminated' is in there, bra," Alfred added.

"So what we see is not real right now, but when getting in there it would seem real to us." Arthur summarizes.

"Correct," Ludwig replied.

"But you mention about hoping that we both survive this?" Gilbert asked with a cock a brow at the two. It was silence after that last question. Neither of the Ludwig and Alfred replied after the last question.

*Meanwhile at Oslo, Norway*

(Third Person View Still)

After getting back from home and comforting a certain pregnant Norwegian, Kiku was trying to have some peace. No it's not because of Matthias and Berwald having their quarl that happens occasionally, not because of Tino, Emil, and Vladimir are playing poker and some shouting can be heard inside, and not because of the phone call that came from Arthur's older brother, Allistor, saying that they will be either skyping or just come over. God, what kind of family is Lukas now dealing with? Kiku just misses the ex-nation being with him. After a few hours later, Kiku is about to go crazy. What is he going to do for the next two months... hopefully?

"I see you're out here," Said the Norwegian who came out of the house with a knitted blanket and a cup of warm milk. Since the pregnancy started, Lukas had to replace his coffee with warm milk, hot chocolate, sometimes tea, and since his craving came in- five scoops of white sugar, brown sugar, chocolate milk, and a crap ton of butter. Heat that up and Lukas would be in a peaceful mood all day. Arthur would try to restock the butter as much he can... even the sugars.

"Couldn't listen to them quarl, hai?" Kiku asked.

"And trying not to stress out when my in-laws come over. I respect Abella for not coming over, she more likely to be a perfect example for the family. Though I still love her because she at least calls me big brother," Lukas replied. Kiku nod as the two watch over the view of the country. So peaceful and so quiet... perhaps to quiet. Lukas tried to get up, and Kiku notices that so he helped him up. Lukas had that childish grin as he drags Kiku to the forest. Kiku didn't understand why but he's getting worried that Lukas shouldn't be out in the woods when he's seven months along. They climb a hill and Lukas wasn't even tired yet. When they got to the top, Lukas panted as Kiku helped him.

"Are you alright, Lukas-san?" Kiku asked.

"Ja, I'm fine... just forgot that it's hard to climb up on these when you're in your third trimester," Lukas replies back. Kiku smiled as he watches Lukas sitting down on the grass floor. Kiku follows after and they both watch the sun setting down. It was a long moment of scents. Lukas leans his head on Kiku shoulders as Kiku was getting that familiar feeling again. The bubble has broken off by a clingy pregnant Norwingen man... Why isn't Kiku like this to Gilbert?! Maybe he was the one to open Kiku's shell more to others. Mainly him.

"You miss him," Lukas spoke. Kiku nods a bit as Lukas cuddle closer (8) to him, "I miss him too..."

Kiku was quiet for a long time as Lukas closed his emotionless eyes and fallen asleep. Kiku pets his hair and looks at the rest of the sunset, "...I know,"

*Meanwhile in Berlin, Germany*

(Still Third Person View)

"Are you both ready for this?" Ludwig asked as he wired up Gilbert and Arthur to the computer monitor. They both nod and He took out a syringe that had an amber like-color in it. He put it inside of Gilbert first as he feels nothing different and walk over to Arthur's body and gave him the other syringe. Ludwig walks out of the room. In another room, Alfred was checking everything is in order. So far everything was and both of Arthurs and Gilbert's heart rate were fine. Ludwig steps in and presses the mic, "When the drug is taking a toll on your body, we will be watching your memories and watch every move you make. You be able to hear nor see us but we will. And whatever you do, don't get yourself killed," The duo nod and started to fall asleep from the drug they just took. They soon closed their eyes and Alfred watch over the screen to see if anything happens. But something did... both Gilbert and Arthur had entire inside of the Illuminated Dreams.

*Inside of the Illuminated Dreams*

Gilbert lay on the cold ground floor and open his eyes. The sky was grey and the buildings were distorted like someone bombed the place. He looks over and saw Arthur in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Apparently, those splendors are cool(9) with those glasses he's now wearing.

"Artie!" Gilbert ran over to his friend as Arthur hears the gravel move. He woke up and saw where he is. Gilbert helped him up and Arthur look around the area.

"Where are we?" He asked out loud.

"But the looks of it, something that may look like the Walking Dead," Gilbert spoke out. They started to walk over to one of the fallen buildings to see a better view. They walked in slices and the gravel was the only thing that was making noise. A gun fired was heard and the duo jumped as they see someone up there with a gun.

"Stay were you are and don't come any closer!" The person shouted at them. The two put their hands up as to show they mean no harm or anything.

"We are not from here," Gilbert spoke out, "We just woke up,"

"Then who the hell are you?!" The person shouted. Arthur put his hands slowly down and look up at the man who is covering himself with cloth and goggles.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland and this is Gilbert Beilschmidt," Arthur spoke loud for the man to hear. The man slowly pulls down the scoop and pulls out a pack of cigarets. Arthur seems to know someone who smokes and it's would seem this would be Matthias. But he didn't have the sunshine blond spiky hair.

"M-Matthias?!" Gilbert asked but someone came up behind and knocked Gilbert out. Arthur was about to say something but he only remembers that he was hit by someone with the butt of the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

*Outside of Illuminated Dreams*

"Well, they fail so far," Ludwig took note. Alfred laughs as he took a sip of his coffee as he watches the replay.

"When they wake up, they would wonder why their heads and face is in pain." Alfred comment.

*Back to Illuminated Dreams*

(England P.O.V)

I woke up with a blindfold over my face. Of course, it would be that Matthias and his... Is that Antonio? I heard voices that talking about what to do with us. I have a feeling we will die right away. Not to forget, it hasn't been like an hour or a day! I felt someone pushes me ruffly at my side.

"What do we do with this Arthur then?" The voice sounds like Tim.

"We could pass him over to Taisto and Bernard. They could get the truth out of them easily," Said the voice that sounds like Antonio.

"Torcher is not always the answers," Said the one who sounds like Matthias. I can hear someone walking over to me and remove my blindfold. I should've closed my eyes so I would act out like I'm asleep. But this Matthias' eyes were marron than ocean blue. He stares into my eyes for a while and played a little bit with the hem of the fold. It was a while until he spoke clear out to his friends.

"Wake up the other one," He told them. One of them brought out a bucket of water and slashes it at Gilbert's face. Gilbert woke up as he started to cuss out in German. The Dutch remove the fold on Gilbert and the marron eyed man started to speak again, "Now that you're both awake, we can get into business,"

"I agree and the first thing I do to you kicks you in the face," I told him.

"Not possible because your legs are also tied and if you can do that, I dare you too," He told me, "Not to forget about an introduction, the name is Markell. The other two is Alejandro and Kyan," Markell added. I only glared at him as Gilbert looks at me.

"What's going on?" He asked. I was quiet for a long moment as Markell pulled out a switchblade. He started to flip it as he looks at my eyes. Like it was precious to him... wait-!

"Hold him down," He told them. Both Alejandro and Kyan walk over to hold me down. I started to freak out as Gilbert was trying to get out of his knot chair. I scream when I saw Markell ready to pull my eyes out with his knife. While I scream, I seem to faint.

*Meanwhile in Oslo, Norway*

(Norway P.O.V)

I woke up with a sudden fright. Looking around the area, I was home in my bed. I lay back down as I remember that I was with Kiku at the hill where we were watching the sun setting. He must've carried me back home and Berwald must've carried me to bed. I felt a kick and I rub it softly.

"Did something woke your nape up?" I asked my unborn. It kicked a little and I was getting hungry. Right when I was about to get out of my bed, the door open. I saw Allistor walking in with Cian. Both talking about something I don't know, but Cian looked over at me and brought my snack over to me.

"Did ya slept well?" Cian asked. I nod a little as I started to munch on the food they brought. I wonder when did they arrive?

"When did you guys came over?" I asked.

"Bout an hour ago," Allistor replied back. I hum back and bite on the grape. Right when I could eat in peace, I hear that child voice coming through the hallways.

"UNCLE IRE AND SCOT!" The boy yelled, "Elias is being mean to me again!" Cian scoops up Peter in his arms and they both walk out of the room. Seems like a bonding moment is about to come between the two. I just munch on the snack as I heard Allistor talking to me.

"You didn't wake up suddenly, did ya?" He asked.

"Nei," I replied back softly. Allistor pat my shoulders as he smiled at me.

"I know you're worried for Arthur. We all are, not to forget we are also worry for Gilbert," Allistor replied back in a way that he's both concerns for his brother and Gilbert, and showing that I'm not alone. I thanked him for assuring me and bringing me something to eat. He left as he told me to catch some rest and I did. But I feel like Arthur is endangered just by having a motherly feeling. I rub my stomach as the baby kicked.

"Miss your daddy?" I asked. It shyly kicks and it made me chuckled. Ever since these mood swings came in my pregnancy, I'm not happy one bit! I scare Arthur more than a few times with these and these just make me so god damn emotional! Just two more months of this and it will be all worth it. As most pregnant females (or males now that I know countries can get pregnant) would put it.

*Back to Illuminated Dreams*

(Prussia P.O.V)

I saw Arthur fainted and I panic when I saw Markell put away the knife and the trio laugh. They laugh as I try to get out of these knots. Speaking of knots, they're not very tight. Whoever did these sucked tying me up to a chair. I was stuck at damn Ivan place for about a year just to finished him off, and they were better! Not that I prefer that or anything...

"That has to be the best thing I ever did today!" Markell laughs. He does remind me of Matthias a little but there is no way that Matthias would do this to ANY of us!

"What about this one?" Alejandro asked with no emotion.

"Right you," Kyan said as he walks over to me and pokes my face (Drep!XD). He smells like mints than what Tim would smell. What the fuck am I saying?! I'm already engaged by Kiku! I can't go back with the smell of mint, cause he can sniff me out like a bloodhound! If that's possible or not. Kyan pop a mint in his mouth and poke my face again, "I say... we take one of his eyes!"

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, and nein!" I told them.

"He's right," Markell told them, "And we are not going to do anything to him nor his friend. They can leave if they trade something with us and we trade them with information and weapons to arm themselves with." Shit... I don't know what to trade- oh! I know now! But I hope that in reality has my ring still. And no, we haven't got married yet, but this is something I won from West in a bet!

"Okay," I started, "I will trade for my ring if you three help us,"

"Done," Markell said as he pulls out his knife again. He walks over to the chair and cuts it off. Before he could he glare at one of the guys, "I thought I told you to tie this good, Alejandro!" He raises his voice.

"Must've been scared that we were about to take this guy eyes out. Even though we weren't," Alejandro spoke softly on the last part. Markell rolled his eyes and cut off the ropes. I remove the ring and gave it to Markell. He fields with it and tosses it over to Kyan. He then went over to Arthur and remove the ropes and told Alejandro to get the weapons. I was just watching as Kyan puts in his pocket and lean back on the broken down wall. Markell went over to me and sat across. from where I'm sitting.

"So," I started, "What should we need to know?"

"For starters," Markell started, "You need to stay clear on certain territories. Territories have certain symbols that look like a country flag. Best if you stay away from the Black Triangle, Honda's Bodyguards, and the Deal with Dumbasses (10). They don't go very easy and they will try to kill you at any cost. We are known as the Traders Market. If you need something from us, got to trade your most valuable piece. As a ring, necklace, earring, anything you value the most got to trade it. I only know a few good people that could help you out such as Lutz. Cool guy for any help." Alejandro walks back in with four guns and two holsters. He passes them to me and I took them gratefully. Placing them on me, Markell also told me that he can give us his bike for traveling. I thank him for that and I had to wake up Arthur so we can leave.

I explain Arthur about what Markell told me and gave him two guns and the holster. Right now we both plan to find a place where we can stay for the night, because Kyan told us that the place they're living was something that we can not stay, and we both train hand to hand combat. It has been a long time since I learn how to do something like.

-Time Skip-

(England's P.O.V)

I watch the stars up in the sky. Thinking about what day it must be right now or what year. I know it felt like hours but it could've been three days or a month. It's strange when you realize that this may look real but it's not. Gilbert and I were practicing our hand to hand if we ever ran out of ammo. Thankfully, Alejandro gave us two extra in case we ran out. So we plan to ration out our limits. Use it own if someone is getting away from us about 20 meters or 15 feet, but not if they aren't close to us like about 10 meters or 6 feet. I closed my eyes and have the ease of sleep come over to me... But I don't feel tired after what it felt like ten minutes.

"... Gilbert," I asked, "Are you awake?"

"Ja," He replied back. I nod a little and closed my eyes. But sleep can come to me. I heard Gilbert mumble about something.

"What was that, lad?" I asked. It was a moment of silence, only the fire made the noise. But I heard Gilbert started to speak.

"... Kiku and I were going to get married," He spoke out.

I only gave out a small smile for him, "Congratulations,"

"But..." He started to stutter, "I'm not sure if I could forget what I've done to him."

"What did you do now?" I asked him loud enough as he spat back.

"Nothing! It's just... how can he still love me after I killed him back then?! I know it doesn't sound awesome for a couple to do that but... I still see that whenever I start thinking about the past. I do love him and he loves me back... but I wonder why can he still love me." I sigh and lean my head to the right. Seeing Gilbert look up at the sky and not sure what to say after that. I know how he feels like that.

"... I think I can understand," I spoke, "When Alfred was little, he loved me to death. He was a part of my colony and I loved him as a son. But when he wants his independent, I didn't think he was ready. I refuse so many time and he made a little tea party in Boston(11). My boss was so furious and it later became a war between Alfred and me. I could still remember that day when he gains his independents and then later I lost my colonies one by one. I think I started to understand when I saw him at our first world meeting. He just wants to learn how to do things on his own without my help. But still, don't understand how can he and I forgive each other so easy like that..." I heard Gilbert giggle as I glare at him.

"I'm sorry but did you use to have a thing for him back then?" He asks with the hint of laughter. I glared coldly at him.

"I never had, but I've only liked him as a friend and a brother!" I spoke coldly.

"So," Gilbert started as he leans up to me, "New topic: How did you try not to break when Antiono told that he is in love with both Bella and Lovino?"

"Oh please, new topic!" I lean up and told him. Not want to explain this to him and I hope that damn Alfred and Ludwig aren't watching this and sharing this with Lukas. It will be the end of me, like how Ecbert and Alla(12) died! Wait! What if Lukas Blood Eagle me?! I can't believe this is coming out of my thoughts but oh dear God! Don't let that happen to me!

"Okay, okay!" Gilbert laughs, "New topic for the Tusendere," I growl at him as he laughs. I still wonder why I hang out with the most idiotic of all of my years! Though to be fair, Matthias knows his battle strategies and it can be scary sometimes when I see him like that. So we talked all night and somehow we both past out due to sharing stories about our past and some others. Sometimes talking to someone else that isn't family related makes me feel so open to others for some reason. I don't know why but it does.

*Outside of Illuminated Dreams*

(Kiku P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of a thump from the hallways. Getting out of bed, and knowing it's morning, I saw Emil holding Lukas. The calm Norwegian man was in pain. I feel panics coming from the inside and out.

"Is the baby coming?" I asked as calmly as I can.

"No, it's false contraction," Lukas spoke out as he breathes in and out.

"Hard to believe that," Emil spoke after, "But we should go to the hospital just in case," Lukas shakes his head and closed his eyes tightly. I went over to Lukas to help him up. Emil also did help out as we both lift Lukas up. After Lukas false contraction pass, we went downstairs. I said that I'll be making breakfast but Lukas told me that I've done so much for him and I'm a get for him. Though it already has been three days since Gilbert and Arthur left. Already, the family that I've with is kinda making me uncomfortable. Not that I don't mind but I do have my limits on others. Space limits likely.

After breakfast, Tino, Emil, and Lukas went to Lukas' last appointment. He asked if I could come with and gladly went with them. I do need to get out of the house and look around the country more. Tino drove as Lukas is in the front seat. Emil and I are both in the back as Tino drove. We arrived after an hour later and waited for the doctor to come in. Lukas lay on the bed and was holding Emil's hand. I was standing next to Tino and we're close to the bed where Lukas is laying. The doctor came in and said hello to us. Lukas pulled up his shirt to his mid-chest and the doctor place the wand over his stomach after placing the gel over.

"Everything seems good," The doctor spoke, "The baby is looking fine and the same with you. And I will see you next time when you're in labor, Mister Kirkland-Bondevik," Lukas noted and we left to get ourselves something to eat.

After eating over at a small cafe that Lukas' knows, we went home. Emil passed out in the back with Tino, since Emil was having a great day with his older brother and Tino was already getting tired. I insist on driving home and Tino was okay with it, as long I don't damage the call. Trust me, I dealt worse with Feliciano on the wheel so I know how to drive safely and not going about 500 miles per hour. Also, I think the two act more pregnant, even though neither are pregnant than Lukas. Lukas, yes he can have crazy hormones because he never showed his emotions, and I don't have a problem with that because I don't tend to show emotion unless it's something good or not. Lukas leans over at the window and looks out. I started to wonder if he's getting worried about something.

"Is something wrong, Lukas-san?" I asked. He didn't reply. I feel like he's hiding something but I should not get under his problems. But I'm getting a little worry about him.

"..."

"..."

"... Is it me or..." Lukas started to speak but a hint of jealousy is peaking out from him, "... Do England and Prussia tend to hang out like if they were a couple?" I now start to feel that jealousy, but I don't want to go crazy like Feliks. Plus Lukas never use their nation's names unless it's serious

"Strangely, hai, I do feel like they do things a lot together when we are busy with something," I could see Lukas smirking a little. Do I want to know or... Lukas then smiled at me as I start to wonder why is he smiling. Please tell me those are hormones!

"How did you and Gilbert started to date?" He asked. That... is something I never thought about. Yes, I love him but the past... now, this is just making me smile now.

"It was back at World Academy prom," I started, "Three days before prom starts and I had no date. I was just going to spend my day in my room but... I was asked by Gilbert-san when he saw me walking in the hallways alone. He just went up to me and asked me out. I didn't believe him but I did say yes. I later found something to wear and I was meet by the white-haired Prussian. He was being sweet and kind to me the entire time and I had a feeling that I would be pranked but... it never happens the entire night." I started to think about that night. The lights were dim blue, the music was sweet and melody, and Gilbert holding me was something I keep remembering. His hands held me as if he was truly into me. And he is... He is still into me if he asked me to marry him.

Lukas smiled as we came up to the house. Waking up both Tino and Emil were easy because they were hearing everything that we were both talking about. I went upstairs after tell them that I'll be taking a nap. I fell asleep and dream about that night. It was something I will remember...

*Inside of Illuminated Dreams*

(Third Person View)

Both Gilbert and Arthur woke up. They remade the fire so Arthur could have his tea. They were also given food and water (and maybe a few beers and a box of tea bags) from Kyan which Markell and Alejandro didn't seem to notices. They only sell out weapons and pieces of information, not food and water. They're mean, but Kyan seemed to help out to others. Anyway, Arthur was sipping on his tea and Gilbert was leaning back on the bike. Waiting patiently for Arthur to finish but Arthur seems to take his time out on his tea.

"You do know that we are both somewhat curse by having strange dreams about getting our lungs out of our backs and vomiting out blood?" Gilbert asked and pointed out.

"Yes I know," Arthur replied back, "But I need at least have my tea before we start doing things and it's a gentlemen thing,"

No wonder why Arthur keeps getting attack by Ludwig and Feliciano back at WWII, Gilbert thought to himself. Arthur finished about what felt like hours ago, and they started to ride out.

They both keep out signs that may have a territory that say who's who. But by the look of this, it's almost like no one is around. They started to find certain shells on the ground. They look like snipers shells and soon they found shotguns shells. This place was just strange. The two were having a break and drinking some water that they are rationing out when suddenly gunfire was heard. Arthur and Gilbert were dead quiet when they listen to how many shots were taken and such. They both agree that they should move out, not want to be caught or anything.

More hours of driving and they started to run out of gas.

"Shit!" Arthur said as they got themselves in some random place. Gilbert sigh as he pulls his hair back. Looking around the area, there was a small broken down church.

"Maybe we can go over there and see if they got any fuel," Gilbert suggested. Arthur looks over and saw the building. Looks kinda shady... maybe too shady.

"Guess like we have no choice," Arthur spoke after a few minutes later. He pulls out the small sack, which had their ammo in there, and pass one to Gilbert. Gilbert took one and they went over to the church. Looking around the place it was quiet... way quiet.

"... Arthur," Gilbert spoke.

"I know," Arthur replied in a matter of seconds. They both pulled out their guns and looked around the area.

"Remember," Arthur remind Gilbert, "do not use your gun unless they are within 20 feet from us," Gilbert nod and the scope out the area. Arthur went to the left side of the building and Gilbert went to the right. They made one mistake... not to get separated to each other.

Gilbert was looking around the small room he came in. He put his gun down and looked around. Seeing fuel for their bike and Gilbert smirked. Before he could reach over to the fuel cans, his eyes caught something. A photograph... Walking over he picked it up and looked at the black and white picture. It was a picture of a couple. The first one was short and had short hair and with a small smile that crept his face. He held something in his arms, which was hard to see what's in it. The taller one had a happy grin on his face as he looks down at the thing in the shorters mans arms. Gilbert turns the picture over as if it could give him any clue or something. When he did... he had tears rolling down from his eyes.

Arthur stops looking around and lost Gilbert already, "I knew I should've followed after him," Arthur said as he sat down on the bench. He sighs out loud and leans back. This might be a perfect timing to rest a little. Right when Arthur closed his eyes, he started to hear the doors open. Opening them, he saw someone walking down and people on the benches. He saw Lukas walking down with their mother, Eisele, was walking down with him as Rachel, the UK's mother Britain, was standing next to Arthur over at the bench. The real Arthur was sitting as he watches this whole wedding. It was something he and Lukas both remember well. Things change when he saw next was the date that he and Lukas went on together. Both enjoying themselves and dancing together. This was the time that Arthur was given the news that Lukas' pregnant. How happy Arthur and Lukas was. But then things got dark... way darker.

Arthur shakes his head as he just saw what just happen. Lukas died along with the baby. He started to go crazy and started to do bad things. Then a gunshot was fired to Arthur's head. What is going on here?!

"...I should find Gilbert." He stated. Arthur got up and went to the right of the wing. He got in there as he notices that Gilbert was on the ground. Never did Arthur ever recall hearing Gilbert crying... this is something he never thought he would see.

"Gil?" He asked. Gilbert stops as he turns around and wiped his eyes. He also his something behind his back.

"Hey, I found the cans for the bike," Gilbert said in a somewhat shaken voice. Arthur says his puffy red eyes and didn't buy it. Walking over to the cans, they were all filled. Strange. Arthur turn around as he looks over at Gilbert, "How do we know this isn't a trap?" He asked.

"I didn't give any thoughts on that," Gilbert spoke. Arthur tried to peek behind Gilbert's back. Want to know what's he hiding.

"Should we take them?" Arthur asked.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't," Gilbert said, "While I was in here I was looking around. I even saw something that caught my eyes," Gilbert pulled out a little flag that was somewhat familiar to Arthur on one part. The flag had 55 stars and it was blood red. The stars seem to represent something. The only nations that Arthur knows are both... Yao and Alfred.

"We should go," Arthur told him, but something touches his neck.

"Da," Said a rough Russian voice, "Because you shouldn't have come here," Arthur did a roundhouse kick to the Russian male and drag Gilbert. The duo ran as Gilbert started to hear gunshots. Ducking down, he turns and saw a man that looks like Yao but with a captain hat and a long blood red silk Chineses dress shirt, with long black dress pants and a white bandage wrapped around his legs. He smirks and pulled out a long blade knife. He throws it over at Gilbert and Arthur, which the duo moved away from the thrown.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gilbert yelled.

"How should I know?!" Arthur yells back. They ran until something hit their face. Arthur groans as he felt someone step on top of him. Looking up, he saw... Alfred? But wasn't he- that's right, this is just a dream. He kicks the looking Alfred guy and picks up Gilbert. Gilbert was struggling to stand up but that's when they heard a gunshot. All happen in slow motion... The gun was fired by the American and the bullet hit Arthur.

*Outside of Illuminated Dreams*

Both Ludwig and Alfred just witness what just happen they both shouted for Arthur's nation name. Alfred stops watching as he ran out of the room, but Ludwig grabs onto the American wrist.

"The hell are you doing!?" Alfred yelled at the German.

"We are not supposed to go in there!" Ludwig replied.

"But that's like my caretaker in there!" Alfred said.

"I know but we're not supposed to go in there unless it's important," Alfred ignore Ludwig but he felt something injected him. Alfred saw Ludwig injected a syringe into his arm. How... how was that possible?

"Lud..." Alfred passed out as Ludwig remove the syringe from Alfred.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig told him, "But I don't want to take any risk for you to go inside of that room." Ludwig went back to the monitor and saw Arthur health stable. He started to go over his wounded part which was at his side. Going over the things he remembers when Alfred was gone, he started to turn on the mic and started to speak over in German.


	3. Chapter 3

*Inside of Illuminated Dreams*

(Prussia P.O.V)

I saw Arthur just got shot and I ran over to my friend to help him up. But that's when I heard a knife thrown over to my sleeve and got me stuck on the wall. Arthur tried to get up, but he was pushed back by the black coated Russian guy!

"Now, now, Victor," That redhead said, "Let's not hurt them, too hard."

"All we want is your information and who you both work for. Lie to us and Victor here will beat the living out of you. But tell us the truth, we will show you some mercy," The Chinese man said. I look over at Arthur for some help, but his eyes looked tired. I have two options. One, I would tell them the truth, though they would not believe us or...

...Stop... Stop dreaming... Was that Ludwig? "Stop dreaming", what does he mean by that? Wait... This is a test in here. I look at the room to see any points I can use to my advantage and look at weak points on the trio. Judging by the looks of the three, the Chinese man seems to have his likings on sharp things. I could do something with that and find weak points on his body to put him down. The Alfred-looking-dude, He seems to have a head problem by the looks from a hidden shade of the bruise where it was the last hit. I could hit his head a couple of times and he would be knocked out. As for the Russian dude... he would appear to be tall and strong, but slow him down enough he would be tired out. Which I could do my moves. Wait?! Was this- ah save it for later!

"Well?" The guy asked.

"First off," I said in my awesomeness voice,"What is your name?"

"Allan. Allan Jones, my friends would call me Al for short. As for this two, Victor and Wang,"

"Nice to meet you," I said, "And now you're going to get fucked up," I kicked up and Wang was sent flying across from the room. It would appear to be that Wang is kinda weak in not a stances. I saw Victor swing his pipe at me and I ducked down. Shit, just like Ivan, he carries a metal pipe of pain with him too! He swings again as Allan fired. I jump to Arthur and pulled him up. Gott, he seems light but he's really not! I had to place him somewhere safe from the two. I found a small table that was next to the wall and place him behind it.

"Stay here," I told Arthur. He groans out as Allan fired again. I peaked up and pulled out my gun. I know I should do this in 20 feet but this is necessary! I fired at Allan twice and he dropped down. Victor came over with Wang but that Chinese man had a dagger ribbon! He took my gun out of my hands as I was about to pull the other one out. But that wouldn't be a good idea because he has a weapon and I need to use something against him!

"Problem there?" Wang asked.

"Nien," I said, "Just getting started,"

(England P.O.V)

I watch Gilbert getting attack by the two. I don't know how he gains the strength to fight, and I feel so powerless right now. I saw the man that goes by Allan trying to get up and reach for the gun. Pulling out my gun, I fired at Allan as he drops dead again. Hopefully for good. I looked over at Gilbert which he's doughing the long ribbon-blade from Wang. Where did I see a weapon like that? I better ask Yao when I get back. But enough of that part, Victor spin his pipe around and swung it at Gilbert. But using my gun again, I fired twice at Victor's hand and he drops down to hold it. He glares at me and I felt like I shit myself.

"Ah bloody hell," I said.

"Little Englishman should know better than attack with a coward weapon, Da?" He said. He cracks his neck and walks over to me. I held my wound and saw more of my blood coming out. I feel too weak to handle-

"Oi! Russian bastard!" Yelled none other than the Albion Prussian himself, "How about you pick someone your own size." I saw Gilbert over to him and Wang used his ribbon-blade over Gilbert. But it hit Victor instead and Wang yanked it out of Victor's body. He said something and spin his weapon with a grin. Still speaking in his language as Gilbert picked me up. I held onto the Prussian and felt a lot of pain coming through my body.

*Outside of Illuminated Dreams*

(Norway P.O.V)

I groan in pain as I felt the baby kicked. He or she has been kicking a lot lately because... It's almost my ninth month. I panic that Arthur wouldn't come back. I started to cry as I hug the pillow. Stupid hormones. A knock came to the door and I didn't reply.

"Lukas," Said Berwald. He walks in and sat next to me. I just cry as I held on the pillow.

"He's not coming back," I whisper softly. Berwald rubs my back and comforts me. I continue to cry as Berwald finally spoke after a long moment of silence.

"He will," He spoke, "Arthur will come back and by here with you, I know that," I just kept crying as he rubs my back. I wipe my eyes as I heard two more people coming.

"What happen?" I turn and saw Kiku and Matthias walking in. Matthias came over to my side and told me sweet Danish words. Kiku told me to stop crying because it might hurt the baby. I stop and the three hugged me. I could still feel the tears. When this pregnancy is over, I'm not going bottom again! Hell, Arthur could use magic to impregnate himself! ...Okay, maybe one last- fucken hormones!

*Inside of Illuminated Dreams*

(Third Person View)

Gilbert got Arthur on his back after taking down Wang and Victor. Gilbert carried both gallons of fuel and the wounded Englishman. Arthur is barely breathing as Gilbert pour about 1/4 of a cup over the wound. Gilbert rips off a piece of cloth that was on his shirt and places it on Arthurs side. Going into his bag, he saw some medical stuff in there. He has to remember to thank Kyan, Markell, and Alejandro for the help if he sees them again. He pulled out a gaze and disinfected. Slowly he pours it on the clean part of the cloth and presses it on Arthur's. Arthur groans as he looks up at Gilbert. He never thought that he... would see Gilbert like this. Caring, kind, helpful, sexy... Yeah, Lukas is going to kill him when he comes back.

"... I'm sorry," Arthur spoke.

"Don't be," Gilbert said as he applies the gaze over Arthur.

"No I mean it," Arthur said. Gilbert look at Arthur as they lean in and-

"Hey! Earth to drunk Englishman!" Gilbert slaps his face. Arthur woke up. What- what just happen?!

"What just happen?!" Arthur asked as he looked around. Gilbert growls as he places his hands on his head.

"This must be some sort of illusion that's messing with us. Kinda like what you always do to both Matthias, Alfred, and me." Arthur was quiet it for a moment.

"What was in that disinfect bottle?" Arthur asked. Gilbert pulled it out and put it back in the bag.

"Nothing," Arthur glares at him.

"Gilbert," Arthur said, "What was in there?" Gilbert sigh as he pulls it out. He passes it over to Arthur read it. It was something Arthur never thought he would see. It was added with Honey Leaves. Arthur groans, they were very well known to the magic world. Think of it like this, it's like taking a shroom moister plus some opium and add it in a love potion from Harry Potters. It would leave an illusion in the person body to make them feel in love with the said person but... well really it's just a thing for masturbating yourself... It's supposed to heal you better if you added it in distinctive stuff!

Arthur felt ashame as he places his hands on his head. Yeah, Lukas would start to wonder what he has been doing to himself when they were gone for... what two days? Gilbert lay back on the bike as he mumbled to himself on what they were doing. For all they know, it could've been a week or two. Arthur lay his head on the ground as he looks up at the somewhat darken sky. But he didn't seem to keep an eye out for Gilbert because he came over and pulled out the bullet from Arthur's body.

Screaming in pain, Gilbert had to stick a cloth in Arthur's mouth as he started to tie Arthur's hands to a post. Which he did that when Arthur was about to... I think you would know. Gilbert started to stitch up Arthur as the English man was screaming in the cloth. He does not know what could be worse. Have a needle going into your side like a thousand times or perhaps have a burning knife press on your skin... He rather has the needle than the knife.

It was over as Gilbert started to wash his bloody hands and Arthur passed out. The Prussian look up at the sky as he saw no stars. He wonders how Kiku was doing. His fiancée must be taking care of Lukas while he misses him. Gilbert smiled as he looks up at the moon.

"Kiku..." He spoke quietly, "...Ich liebe dich ... von ganzem Herzen*," Gilbert closed his eyes and fell asleep. Thinking about his fiancée while he sleeps.

*Outside of Illuminated Dream*

(America P.O.V)

Dude, I woke up what felt like days or years. Never again will I stay up late and play- wait what just happen!? Iggy got shot! Running to his side... ah... what the hell happen?!

"Finally," Said a soft voice, "You're awake," I look up at the view was blurry. But I know I see Matthew standing next to me.

"Here," Said a ruff voice, "Drink this," I took a sip of the water that has been given to me. Leaning up slowly, I put on my glasses and saw both Matthew and old man Scot. Allistor had his cigar between his fingers and pat my shoulders.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Ludwig injected you a shot and passed out. I came in and took you in here," Matthew spoke. I growl as Allistor pushes me down gently.

"Calm down lad," He spoke, "Eyebrows is alright along with Red Eyed," I lean back and look at the ceiling. I was reaved that Arthur will be alright but Ludwig didn't need to do that to me! I heard the door open and Cian- that long red-haired Irish man- came walking in with a bowl of something. Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.

"Ah finally the lad woke up before I give him this in sleep," Cian said. I know we are somewhat related and I did ask him if he could give me a hand to make some railroad tracks for me. But that smell... I can smell Hagfish in that bowl. I reach over to find a buck and Matthew gave it to me. I mumble out thanks to him as Cian set the bowl off to the side.

"Anyways," He started, "We should inform you something,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Since Lukas pregnancy is almost over from the past two weeks, he wanted to be here. So he doesn't have to wait until Arthur for coming home and stuff," Cian mention.

"He isn't in the building right?" I asked. The three were silent when I asked them that. I cussed and got out of bed and slam the doors open. I started to run over to the lab. I slam the doors open and saw not only Lukas and Ludwig but Kiku as well. Ludwig turn as he held a clipboard and nod at me.

"Alfred," He said.

"Cut the crap," I said, "You know that outsiders can't be in this room. We agree to that! And not to forget, what the hell were you thinking back then?!" my voice raises as Ludwig glares coldly at me. Kinda like Berwald's glare.

"Look, I can tell your mad," He said but Lukas cut in.

"What got you so uptight?" The pregnant male asked, "Can't you tell your brother- MY husband- is coping well now?" I look over at the glass chamber room. Arthur seems to be in a good stable and in good health so far. I sigh in relief as I glare back at Ludwig. But Lukas went back talking to me.

"Also, be glad that Ludwig found a way for him to at least get some communication over to them! If it wasn't for him, I bet you both Gilbert and Arthur would be dead!" Kiku came up behind him and place a hand on his shoulders. Tell him to calm down but he snapped and said that I should be the one to calm down. Ludwig got in the middle and he said he was sorry that he had to do that to me, but it was the only way to make sure I don't run in there. I gave in on that part, but not why both Kiku and Lukas should be in here. Kiku explains that they just wanted to know how well were they doing and make sure both males are alright. I gave them an excuse this time but not to Ludwig. Besides, we can't have them in here otherwise who knows what could happen. Broken hearted and a miscarriage.

*Inside of Illuminated Dream*

(Third Person View)

The duo woke up and went for a ride to somewhere in the abandoned state. Arthur was slowly recovering as he started to take things a little slower and Gilbert was becoming more serious than ever. Arthur doesn't remember the last time when Gilbert was like this. Okay, maybe whenever Matthias would ask them if they want to go out for a drink and next thing you know they would be drunk as hell. Poor Lukas sent Arthur downstairs on the couch and made him sleep on the floor later on when Arthur keeps trying to go in their room. So, Lukas, had his Troll knock him out hard.

After their bike has died down on fuel once more, they went walking through the streets. They soon found a building to camp out for the night. Gilbert looked around as he saw a flag marked and cussed.

"This building is marked too," Gilbert said.

"How many buildings do they have?" Arthur asked. Gilbert scuff as he looks around the building. Every building they been into, there was a Creston moon in the middle and a plus sign on the moon.

"Judging by the looks, almost every building here," Gilbert said.

"Then we should respect them and leave somewhere else. It would be both smarter and better." Arthur said as he walks away. Gilbert nod as they leave the building, unaware that a man with a deep black mask was looking down at them. He held his scoop and ready himself to fire but heard footsteps coming behind.

"There has been a change of plans," Said a Greek accent.

"What now," The other male spoke with a Turkish accent.

"Boss said the plan has changed," The Turkish man look over as he sees his dark brown-haired friend as he glares at him. The latter got up and place his rifle on his back. They both walk over to where their boss is. Standing over the edge of the building with his bright red eyes glaring down at the duo who are leaving the city. He would need to send a message to a friend saying that they would be coming to their direction with no vehicle.

"Boss," Said the two.

"Meet me at the gate of the town," The raven black-haired Japanese man said, "We'll do it from there."

Arthur places his hands on his knees as the sun was beating them down. It was the afternoon and it was getting very hot. Almost hot as the both Arthur and Gilbert could remove their shirts and take a tan. But they were tired. Too tired to move anywhere. Arthur drops to the ground and lays up to see the sky. He could feel the hot beating sun. Before anything could happen Gilbert dropped to the ground. Arthur tries to look up but all he saw was two men who came over and picked them up.

-Time Skip-

Arthur was woken by water splash on his face as he felt the coldness hit. Gilbert woke up after as they both see three men. One had a black mask covered his face and black hair. The second one had a darker brown hair and he wore glasses on his face. The last one was sharping his sword as he didn't look up at the two.

"The two of you... both didn't take anything from our buildings, did you?" He asked with the Japanese accent. Gilbert had looked to deep into the man red eyes. Why... why is he... No. This isn't...

"Gil?" Arthur asked as Gilbert had no idea what is happening.

"... Kike?" He asked in shock.

"Who the hell is he?" The Greek asked the Turkish male. The short male got up and trace his sword around the duo who are tied up.

"I use to have a lover..." He said, "A lover who was with me all the time. A lover who would give me both care and loved. Until a war came by my brother's boyfriend. Forcing me to go agents my love and I have suffered from seeing him again." Gilbert listen to how this male is explained his story about his version of his war, "That son of a bitch wasn't happy to see me again and told me to go back home! I try to explain everything but he then said that he was no longer interest me! I found out he was with that cupcake whore. So what did I do? I killed that bastard and made sure that I wouldn't be like that,"

Arthur looks over at Gilbert as the German was looking down at the ground. Gilbert felt his heart has dropped and shattered into a million of pieces if this was what Kiku would say to him. Arthur knows this isn't real yet Gilbert thinks it is!

"Gilbert!" Arthur said to him, which the German didn't respond back, "Knock it off lad!"

"Face it," The Japanese man said as he places his sword over his shoulders, "Your friend here thinks this would be real. You, on the other hand, would be worried about your wife and child. Even though it could have been a year or-"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Arthur yelled, "IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A YEAR OR SO BECAUSE I KNOW THIS IS ALL BASE OFF OF AN ILLUSION! YOUR WORDS WON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!" The Japanese man smirked as he looks over at his Turkish friend.

"Sadakat," He started, "Let Markell know that we found his old friends here. Depends if they can survive in the desert," Gilbert started to fucken hate Markell now. Though he may be on a traders mark, he has no right to sell them out like a goat!

"We didn't do anything to you!" Arthur yelled once more.

"And how can we trust you didn't steal anything from us?" The Greek asked. Before Arthur could answer, the Turk- Sadakat- pulled something out and pass it to the Greek and the Japanese. They looked at it and the Japanese man chuckled as he showed it to the duo.

"Explain this," He said. What he showed them a small box. The same black box that Gilbert had used to propose to Kiku! How... Gilbert sigh as Arthur glares at him.

"You stole it!" He raises his voice at the German.

"It's not what you think!" Gilbert said.

"Oh, I'm sorry but did you seem to forget what happens when we thought about taking the fuel for our bike?!" Now Arthur was yelling at the poor German. Gilbert stays quiet as the Japanese man walk over to Gilbert and grab his throat. Gilbert held no residence to him.

"Did you know what Glean had told me before he died?" The raven-haired man said to Gilbert, "He said when he comes back from the war, we would be together for our lives and no one can stop that... but he went with that cupcake bastard instead so-"

"You wonder if you do the right thing?" Gilbert spoke out. The man was quiet as Gilbert red eyes look into the latter ones, "Where I'm from, I had to kill him out of love! And yet he still loves me, so I wonder why can he? Is it because he doesn't want to face and see what could happen to me? Or is it because he was in so much of pain to see me again when he's on the other side of the war?"

*Outside of Illuminated Dream*

(Kiku P.O.V)

I could not believe what I'm hearing... Gilbert words have struck into my heart so deep that I think it broke. He wonders why I still love right when I told him to do to me? I feel like I'm going to cry as I hear him talking to this other latter on the screen.

"For all I know, he was worried about me. As if he doesn't know if I'm surviving or not. Next thing leads up, he wanted to kill me," Stop talking Gilbert, "I don't even know why but I somehow always think he wanted to die so he doesn't need to have his brother to hear that he's cowering away to join on our side of the war!" Please, Gilbert... "And I hid this almost since he came back. I have some secrets that I'm too scared to share with to Kiky... But if I have to say it to him one last time if I'm not going to make through this hell hole-"

"Prussia," I spoke softly as I felt my tears swell up and try not to cry.

"-I want him to know that I've loved him from the bottom of my heart... since the day I've held him close to my arms whenever he needs someone to talk to," Goddamnit, Gil... I started to cry and wipe the tears off of my eyes. I felt someone hugging me close as I see Alfred pulling my hair back gently and shushes me softly. Damn that so call awesomeness of Prussia. Damn him! Why is this happening right now?! If I had a wish, it would be for this has never happened. Gilbert not getting so sick and Arthur would have dreams about death. We would be married by now and enjoy our newlywedded life. Arthur and Lukas would be having their final moment before their baby comes... everything would be different if this never happened.

I stop as I heard a gun bang on the screen. It would seem that someone was in the area and shot the Greek down without being noticed. I started to panic as Alfred held me close.

"They're going to be fine," He told me. How can he be so calm about this right now?! Doesn't he know that both of his friends are going to be killed?!

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him. Trying to escape his strong grasped.

"Kiku!" Alfred said as he held me tighter. The door open as Ludwig speed walk in and pull up his glasses on his face.

"I'm planning to send a team in there," He said.

"Who's the team?" I asked.

"Let's say a drunk Soct, a shy boy Icelander, and a quiet Canadian,"

"... You seriously didn't force my brother to do this?!" Alfred yelled. I feel like this is going to fall downhill from there.

"Just incase if something goes wrong. I have full faith on both Bruder and Arthur to survie this. They'll only go in there if they're failing,"

*Inside of Illuminated Dream*

(England P.O.V)

Shit! Who was that?!

"Kuro, you son of a bitch!" Yelled... Feliciano? Okay, how many time do I need to remind myself in this?! This isn't REAL! It's all an illusion! Even I know that! Maybe not Gilbert, because he isn't in the use of the magic realm as Vladimir, Lukas and I... I wonder how those lads are doing right now... But in the main point, Kuro, the Japanese male, pull out his katana and started to shot things at Sadakat. I believe that's the latter's name? Sadakat went over to us and cut off our bonds. I kicked him in his face as Kuro grab my throat and held it tight.

"Do you want to live so you don't have to re-see Allan again or his other friends?!" He asked darkly.

"Piss off!" I said to him and kneed him to his lower region. He groans in pain and I punched him hard in the face. Kuro got a bloody nose as he glare at me. I am pretty good at bar fights- only if I'm still sober for a moment. But when I'm drunk as hell, I can simply break someone's teeth out of their mouth. If I know what I'm doing thou.

"You-" Before Kuro finished, Gilbert stabbed him with his own katana and glare at him coldly. I'm not even sure what to say... other than that he seemed to lost his mind already I think.

"If you were Kiku, I wouldn't do that to you," He said as Kuro fallen down and Gilbert knee down to that latter body, "But you're not... and doesn't mean that you would be off from the hook so easily." Kuro coughed as he glare at us. The gunshots were still being heard as Kuro pulled something out of his pockets. He gave it to Gilbert.

"If you were Glean, I wouldn't give you this," He said, "Take this to Lutz. He may look shit, but he's someone you don't fuck with. Tell him that the cure is for your problems is this," Gilbert took it as the gunfire was stopped. We all heard someone spoke in Finnish. By the sound of it, he's coming to get us. I see Sadakat is lying dead on the ground as Kuro grabbed my leg.

"But... there will be some considerations," He said in the gaps of breath. I nod and he told us that behind the rocks should have a full fuel gas in the jeep. So we left Kuro there as he told us and we drove. I drove and looked behind that I saw Allan, a man wearing a bright red uniform, and the other wore a tan-ish one. I looked away and drove away. I could see Gilbert is already crying. Poor lad.


	4. Chapter 4

*Outside of Illuminated Dream*

(Norway P.O.V)

I lay in bed and felt a lot of pain coming through. Tino was there next to me as he rubs my back. I know it already been three weeks and I started to get worried. Arthur is still in there and I think he won't be there when the baby comes. I sigh and closed my eyes; try to get some rest as much as I could. But the pain came back and I whimper in pain.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lukas?" Tino asked as he rubs my back more.

"Ja," I replied, "I'm fine,"

"Lukas," Tino said as gently as he could, "The baby is due somewhere around this week. You might be giving birth before Arthur comes back,"

"Bull shit," I said.

"Lukas-" He started but a knock came to the door. I told the person to come in so I don't need to hear Tino's words anymore. It was Cian as he had a concern on his face. He walked in and shut the door behind as he lean agents the door.

"Arthur and Gilbert are almost done," I slowly sat up as Tino helped me.

"When will they finish?" I asked as I rest my hand on top of my stomach.

"Maybe in an hour or so," Cian said, "But there might be some condition you should know. I already told this to Kiku and he didn't take this well, so I think you wouldn't either," I sigh as he seems to read my mind on what might happen, "If they do get cured and no longer have to feel that kind of pain again, then they need to find a way out."

"I don't get it," Tino said, "Can Ludwig and Alfred get them out of there?"

"Aye they can," He said "But due to their trauma and have started to think that they're in reality, they might not be able to come out together. Meaning one of them will be pronounced dead if they don't get what's real and what's not. Honestly, I don't think there might be so much hope for Gil. Due to his thoughts are making him think it's real and some other stuff. Arthur, since he knows magic and knows about illusion, I have some hopes for him,"

" 'Some hopes for him?' " I quoted with a cold voice.

"Meaning, that he started to have a double illusion. It's starting to confuse him with the facts that are real to him but it's not. It all started when he was in a broken down church, had something about you and your new family," The Irish man said. I felt another pain as I whimper softly.

"Something the matter?" Cian asked.

"He's been like this since last night," Tino spoke. I love him as a brother, but he sure can run his mouth when someone asked what's going on. Cian walked over to me and sat next to me. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry to tell yea lad," He started, "But I think your baby might come today. Did it turn down yet?" I was too scared to reply back. The baby went head down last night when I was going to bed. I just pray that Arthur would be back in the next hour and if he's not... I really don't want to do this without him!

*Inside of Illuminated Dream*

(Third Person View)

The duo drove for almost what felt like hours ago. Gilbert hadn't said a word when they escaped the last trio. All he could think of was two things. One was what he had done once more to his lover... ish. Kuro wasn't his fiancée, Kiku is... Kuro Kiku Kuro Kiku, that sounds like a chanting spell for some reason. But he knows this is just an illusion. Everything isn't real to them.

"... Judgment," Gilbert spoke out loud.

"What?" Arthur asked as he drove.

"Alfred said that we will be testing our fears, bravery, and judgment. My fears are being that our friends might turn their backs on us. Yours is facing with Alfred when he got his independents. The bravery being that you can stand up for yourself,"

"I'm always standing up to myself,"

"I know," Gilbert said softly, "But not for me whenever I'm with Kiky," Arthur was kinda shocked to hear this. Of course, Gilbert seems to be brave enough to deal with Elizabeth frying pan, steal some of Ludwig's good shit (if you guys know what I mean), and could probably get away from Ivan and his sister just by doing a prank. But him being afraid of Kiku? This was something to be surprised for.

"How can Kiku scare you?" Arthur asked.

"Okay, you try and go home without getting drunk. Next thing you know when you wake up, there are some marks on your skin that may resemble like someone was using you as practices target. I love Kiku, but sometimes he scares me. And I even get more scared that I would do a disrespectful thing to him."

"Like?"

"I don't know. Get drunk and you might've slept with Katyusha on accented." Arthur hit the brakes and send Gilbert flying through the seat. Arthur looks at him as he was beginning to worry more about his best friend.

"Oh dear god... you didn't really-"

"Oh my gott, Artie!" Gilbert squeal, "I meant that as an example! I know that girl has... large tracks of land, but I prefer someone who's gentle and caring and maybe a little bit of a geek of anime." Arthur sigh as he leans his head back and looks up ahead. He started to think about what happens just from the beginning of all of this... horrible dreams... blood and tears(13)... torcher... being attacked by the Black Trignalge... then Gilbert killed Kuro...

"What the hell did we get ourselves into?" Gilbert asked out loud. Arthur places his hands on his head and sigh. Gilbert told him that they should switch seats so Arthur could get some rest. Arthur rests his eyes and right away he dreamed about seeing himself in war grounds. He doesn't know what's going on but he saw himself. He was facing with himself... this looked like this was in the war with Ivan once more.

"Hello," His other self-said.

"Hello," Arthur replied.

"This must be a sight for you to see," The latter said.

"Yes... quite a sight," Arthur replied softly. The latter smiled as he turned and looked at it.

"Soon they will be killed," He said. Arthur nod as the latter looked back with his arms behind, "You don't know what I'm talking about?"

"No, not unless you mean Ivan," Arthur said. The latter laughed as he looks at the Arthur.

"Ivan? No, no, love not him," He said, "I meant Alfred, Leon, Matthew, Yao, and many of the others," Arthur now remember this... this was when he tries to conquer the world. He steps back but he felt something touched his back. It was a sword. He jumped back but he then felt another blade touch his back. He saw Lukas walking up to him and had that emotionless eyes. He wore glasses as his hair is light blond. Something wasn't right.

"Arthur," Lukas spoke with a sweet honey voice, "I've missed you," Arthur saw Lukas walk up to him and gave him kisses which they slowly turn to passionate kisses. Arthur than notices something... it was his eyes.

"You're not Lukas," Arthur said. The male stopped and smirked.

"Have you wonder what it's like to be burn alive?" He asked, "I've seen people being burn thousands of times. Mostly when they are dead... but do you wonder what it would feel." The none real Lukas tied Arthur's hands onto something as Arthur saw burn marks on this Norwiegn male. Arthur started to panic as he tries to pull off his arms. The latter pulled out a match and smirked, "I can already hear the voices from those who have screamed for life," Said the latter and he dropped the match onto the wooden floor. Arthur started to scream from his lungs as he saw that he was being burned alive.

He then felt water over his body and try to reach the surface. But he couldn't. He felt his head being lifted up by seeing Francis. But this isn't Francis. This one was glaring coldly at Arthur as he showed him the ships that were being burned. Arthur tried to get out of the fake Francis grip as he leans down to the English ear.

"See what happen when you try to take my armada?" He told him. Arthur squirm our of Francis grip and fell backward. He fell down and felt a shape pain through his chest. He saw a sword that stabbed through his back. Blood oozed out of his body as he sees a pair of red eyes looking into his soul...

"Arthur," Gilbert said. Arthur woke up as he cough horsey. Almost felt as if it was real. Gilbert looked over at his old friend and comrade. Arthur was fine when he fell asleep but then he started to talk in his sleep about certain people. Arthur looked around as he saw that they were close to the place. They pull up and Gilbert turns off the car. From where they are looking at, it looks like a small farm house. Maybe cooking something good as they both can smell it. When was the last time they had home cook meal? Five days ago? Before Arthur could get out, Gilbert took his arm. Arthur looks at his friend with a confused look.

"What? He asked.

"We need to talk," Gilbert said seriously. Arthur nods his head as he listens to his close friend. Gilbert took a deep breath as he looks at Arthur with a worried look.

"... What's going on with you?" He asked. Arthur didn't say anything as Gilbert said that he saw him like this when they were going to bed after getting Arthur all patch up. Arthur sigh as he looks at Gilbert and explained.

"I don't know what's real or not," Arthur said, "Whenever I closed my eyes... I see horrible things in my life. Illiouse are getting to me... and I don't know what to do," Gilbert placed a hand on Arthur's shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Before we left, I made a promise to both Lukas and Kiku that we will be back. I swore that you and I will get better and that is a promise that I kept for them. And I will promise you this" Arthur started to have tears swelling in his emerald green eyes, "We will get out of here... together..."

*Outside of Illuminated Dream*

Lukas was screaming in pain as he lay on his bed. Kiku was holding his hand as they both wait for either Alfred or Ludwig to come into the room. Lukas was in so much of pain that he rather have Arthur to carry their child instead. Kiku just keeps telling the poor man that he's doing fine. The door open as Ludwig walked in and told everyone, but Tino and Kiku to leave. Kiku stayed because he's a close friend of Lukas and Arthur. Not to forget, Kiku had told Arthur right when he left, Kiku promise that he will be there for Arthur if he's giving birth. As for Tino, let's just say that small little Finnish dude is someone you do not want to tell him what to do. Only Berwald can because he loves the Swed. The only problem for him is that Berwald is married to Matthias and Tino is just checking up on some people. No, I do not mean go to a bar and get drunk while talking to someone. Nor get down- if you know what I mean by that. Also, Tino is actually a really good nurse so yeah.

Kiku pulled Lukas hair back as Lukas groan in pain.

"Faen!*" He yelled. Kiku continues to pull Lukas's hair back as he sees Tino was getting all of the delivery supplies all set for the baby and Ludwig. Ludwig, on the other hand, just came into the room and pulled down his white pair of rubber gloves.

"How are you doing?" Ludwig asked.

"Kommer til å drepe den sønnen av en tisse hvis han ikke kommer opp akkurat nå!*" Lukas yelled. Kiku sigh as he spoke for him.

"Lukas-san started to speak in Norwegian about an hour ago,"

"Right when he water broke?" Lukas asked.

"Hai, sir," Kiku replied.

"Well, Lukas has another hour or so before he's fully dilated. In the meantime, he's going to need to relax as long as he can and try not to push," Ludwig told him. Lukas groans in pain as a tear slide down on his cheek. Please, he thought, come back, Arthur. Kiku looks down at Lukas and gave him a soft kiss on his sweaty hair.

"He'll come," Kiku promise, "I know he will,"

*Inside of Illuminated Dream*

Gilbert knocked on the door as Arthur said that he'll do the talking, but Gilbert stated that he was the one to knock. Arthur was going to say something but the door open as they both see a tall German at the door. Wearing a leather brown jacket over his shoulders and a white tank top on, his brown eyes narrow at the two.

"Hallo?" He said.

"Hallo," Gilbert said before Arthur could say anything, "Are you, Lutz?"

"The fuck you want?" He asked snarly at them. Gilbert felt shivers in his spin. Arthur pushed Gilbert away softly as he got in front of Lutz.

"A friend of yours said you could help us?" Arthur passed the paper. The German took it as he glares at them.

"This was from Kuro Honda, leader of the Honda Bodyguards... how did you gain this?" How is the duo going to tell him?

"... I killed him," Gilbert spoke. Lutz didn't reply back as he glared at Gilbert. Gilbert didn't move but they all heard a voice from the inside.

"Lutz," Said a familiar voice, "Who's there?" The same person who gave them the med kit, Kyan, was standing there. He gave them a surprised glare as he sees Arthur looks a bit faint. He spoke something to Lutz that they should help him until Lutz put out that Gilbert killed his friend. Kyan then brought up that they are cursed. Lutz looks back at them and back at Kyan which he's saying that he'll whip up some gel and get started. The duo from the outside was kinda confused about it.

"Come on," Kyan said, "You both look tired after a long day." Kyan moved out the way for them to come in. Arthur looked around the room and saw Markell putting a crap tone of gel on a com. He started to speak something in Danish to Lutz and the German reply back in German.

"What are they saying?" Arthur whisper. Gilbert looks at the two and leans over to Arthur's ear.

"Arguing over the amount of hair gel," Arthur was weirded out from what he just said.

"Hair gel?"

"Got a problem," Said the trio (14).

"No!" Both Gilbert and Arthur said as they keep their mouths shut. Lutz rolled his eyes and said that he's going to start up the drinks. Arthur was already getting tired to drink. He sat down on the couch and laid back. Gilbert placed a hand over his head as he started to get worried.

"It's fine," He heard Kyan saying, "It's just his body getting ready to separate from his world," Gilbert nod his head and sat on the chair. Markell pulled out a cigar and a lighter. He was about to light it before he thought of something. He was being quiet for a very long time, which is getting on his nerves.

"Are you going to smoke or not?" Gilbert asked. Markell marron eyes glare over at Gilbert as he lit it.

"Were you followed?" He asked. Gilbert hadn't thought about it... shit. A gun was fired into the den and everyone got down to the floor. Arthur somehow got down by rolling off and Kyan was freaking out. Markell pulled out his rifle and fired.

"Did you face Judgment yet?!" He yelled at the shots. Gilbert laid on his chest as Arthur crawled over to Gilbert.

"Where're the guns?!" Arthur yelled.

"Kuro must've taken them off before anything could happen to us," Gilbert thought. They both crawled over to the other side of the room and found four guns lying on the floor. They took them and saw a dagger was thrown at them. Looking up, they both see a reddish hair Italian with daggers in his hands.

"Ciao, figlio di puttana*," He said, "I do believe we did meet somewhere about 100 miles back or so?"

"Arthur," Gilbert said, "You take care of the sniper. I'll take care of Lovino 2.0," Arthur got up as Gilbert fired twice at the Italian man.

"The name is Luciano, by the way. Not that's going to matter when you're dead,"

"I like to see you try, mate," Arthur said as he fired twice at Luciano.

Gilbert ran back to the room and lean on the wall by the window. He peaked out as the gun was glit by the moonlight. He just needs to find out how fast it's going. Seeing a hat that's on the coffee table, Gilbert reach for it as he brought it up to the clear view. The gun was fired as Gilbert got about 1.0 seconds when fired. Gilbert thought that the target is either fifteen yards or twenty away. What kind of a gun can fire that far? The kinds that the Finnish would make? Gilbert pulled out his gun to fired but-.

"Miss me?" Said Allan, which he had his gun behind Gilbert's head. Shit, Gilbert thought to himself, What am I going to do? Gilbert did a swift kicked under Allan's legs and did a superman punch on his face. Guess all those UFC games that Alfred lone him can come in use. Allan's nose was bleeding as he glare at him.

"Bitch," He said.

"Really? Because last time I checked I don't have any looks that resemble like a dog," Gilbert said in a joking manner. Allan fired his gun at Gilbert, but the German ducked down and jump back up. He took the gun out of the American hands and smirked at him.

"Let's fight old school, shall we?"

Arthur and Luciano were fighting dirty. Luciano had lost his daggers when Arthur had ripped them out of his hands. Arthur threw some punches at Luciano as the Italian had found a way to use a certain move on the English gent. He pulled Arthur between his legs and pulled his arm out forward. Arthur could feel that his arm might break as he try to get out. This was going to be it for his arm. The door was opened as they both see both Allan and Gilbert are wrestling each other. Allan had Gilbert in some move and dropped his head on the floor. Gilbert groan in pain as he felt his neck is going to break any seconds. He pulled out his gun and fired at Luciano, but Allan kicked it out of his hands. Arthur tried to get out of Luciano's grip as he found a way to get out. He turned his body over and got on top of the Italian.

"Allan!" Luciano yelled as he mentions him to the knifes. Allan ran over but hit his head on the floor when Gilbert pulled his leg back. Arthur started to punch Luciano's face so hard that his face was starting to bleed. A gun shot was heard by a shotgun. The four turned and saw the Finnish male with a shot gun.

"What the hell did I just told you two?" The Finnish male said to his team.

"But you said-" Allan started but the Finnish man gave him a cold glare.

"Did I stutter when I said that we don't kill them?" Allan shut up and the Finnish man walked over to Luciano's body. He presses two of his fingers on the Italian's neck to see his pules. Going good so far.

"I'll admit," He said, "You know how to punch a man almost to his death," Arthur didn't know what to say but thanks is one of them. Gilbert spat out his blood as he looks at the Finnish man.

"Who the hell are you?" Gilbert asked.

"Taisto," The man said, "Taisto Väinämöinen. and the two of you had proven yourselves that you know your worth," Taisto looks over the two and reload his gun, "You do know there was nothing wrong with you. You were both afraid..."

"Afraid of what" Both Arthur and Gilbert asked. Taisto smirked as he looked at them.

"Afraid that you won't be either a good father or a good husband," And Taisto left with both Allan and Luciano. Arthur was confused... they were all in trouble by almost about to get killed, been kidnapped by a red-eyed Japanese man, and almost got killed with his arm taken off... HOW?!

"What the fuck?!" Gilbert said, "That doesn't explain anything why I vomit out blood!"

"That's just cancer," Lutz said as he came in with a bottle, "When a dead nation lives for ten years, their body starts to fail. All you needed was a little elixer and you'll be fine," Now Gilbert was so pissed that his face was steaming up red. Arthur already pissed and you could see smoke coming out of his ears.

"So we really never need to be here?!" He yelled.

"Think of this as a life lesson," Lutz said as he passes them the bottles, "Drink this and your worries and nightmares will be over. Even your cancer," Gilbert open the cape as he brought it to his lips but he thought of something.

"What about Markell and Kyan?" He asked.

"They'll be fine. Beside, Taisto never kills his on family members unless they took something of his." Lutz said. Arthur sigh as he looks at Gilbert and brought his bottle to his friend.

"See you on the other side," He said.

"So will I," Gilbert replied as he cheerd his drink with Arthur. The both drank it until there was nothing left and both past out like a bag of potatoes.


	5. Chapter 5

*Outside of Illuminated Dream*  
(England P.O.V)

I woke up and panted. I see Alfred running out of the control room and head to our way. Gilbert woke up after as he rubs his neck.

"That fucken hurts still," Gilbert said. I laugh and Gilbert smiled. We were back... back home again. It felt like we were in there for a week. I got up and saw Alfred slam the door open.

"We have to get you out of here," Alfred said as he removes the monitors from me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Lukas is giving birth," Alfred replied as he hurries to remove the rest. I just rip them off and ran to the hallway. I'm coming, Lukas!

I ran as fast as I can to Lukas's room and found him barely awake. He looks up and smiled. I speed to his side and took his hand.

"Arthur..." Lukas said as he cried.

"I told you that I'll be back," I told him. Lukas laughs as he then grunts in pain. I see Ludwig walking over and told us that Lukas can start pushing. Lukas smiled and I told him that we'll get to see our baby already. Kiku walked out as he saw Gilbert in the hallway. I have a feeling that those two will be making hard all night.

It was hours and hours as Lukas was giving birth to our child. Soon... a cry was heard and we both see a bloody baby. Ludwig passes it to Tino and the Finnish man went to clean it. I kinda don't trust him after what I witness in that room.

"It's a boy," Ludwig said. Lukas was smiling as the baby was passed to us. Lukas held him and I was already crying. He was perfect... Our little Soren...

-Time Skip-  
(Japan P.O.V)

"... I'm just saying we could try for one," Gilbert said.

"But not before our wedding," I told him.

"Okay, how about our honeymoon?" I laughed as I hugged him. We both laid in bed after... some German cake. Gilbert just seems jester to have kids but I told him that we should wait until we are married. But that isn't going to stop him to try for one. I then thought about what he said to Kuro...

"... Would you kill me again?" I asked him after a moment of slices. Gilbert leans down to my head and kissed it softly.

"I would never do that again. Real or not, I won't do it again... even if you tell me to do that," I lean to his bare chest and closed my eyes. Gilbert spooned me and we stayed quiet for the rest of the night. But Gilbert started to ask me if we can do another round. I lean up and we end up having sex again.

"I love you, Kiku," Gilbert told me.

"I love you too, Gil,"

*Olso, Norway*  
(Norway P.O.V)

I heard our son crying again. Getting out of our bed, Arthur told me I should be resting. I want to argue but Arthur was already gone. Sighing, I rest my eyes as I hear the baby stop crying. I smiled as I felt safe... safe that my husband is here with me and I couldn't change that for the world. I felt the bed moved as Arthur got in with me. He moved his arms over to my chest and kissed my hair.

"I love you," Arthur told me.

"I love you too, Arthur," I reply back. It was only a few minutes until I could sleep. Before I could, I hear this from him.

"I want to have another one," I smack him with a pillow.

"Do it yourself," I told him. I smirked as I hear Arthur got on top of me. I put my hand up to him and glare at him.

"Maybe when Soren can sleep without disturbing us. When he can, I'll think about it," Arthur gave me a confused look.

"Who said that we are going to have sex?" I felt stupid.

"Just putting out some ground rules," I told him. Arthur lay on top of me and fell asleep. So that's what he wanted to do. I fell asleep by following that. The rest of the night was quiet... quiet as it can get from Soren. But babies are babies so I guess it won't be hard. It's like taking care of Emil when he was a baby.

-Time Skip-  
(Third Person View)

"...By the powers invested in me, I declare you both man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Vladimir said as Gilbert and Kiku kissed. The nations cheered and congratulate the newly couple. Gilbert and Kiku were both walking down and meet up with the group at their wedding party that Matthias hooked them up at when Gilbert saw pulled back by someone he hasn't seen in a while.

"Roddy?!" Gilbert said.

"It's good to see you too, Gilbert," Rodrich said. Gilbert was shocked. The last time he saw him was the war.

"You look different for some reason..." Gilbert said, "Is it the glasses? No, the shoes!" Rodrich rolled his eyes as he sees Kiku is standing next to him.

"Mister Edelstein," Kiku said as he shakes hands with him.

"Actually, it's mister Edelstein-Zwingli," Rodrich said as he smirks. Gilbert was surprised when he found out that Rodrich got married to Vash. Unbelievable... okay maybe it's his OTP who knows.

They went off as Arthur open the door as for the new couple. They arrive at the place and the nation's party, drank, eat, and chat. Gilbert and Kiku were cut the cake and Gilbert fed Kiku. Kiku smiled as he liked it and fed his husband. Soon, the mic was turned on. It was Cian, which he said that he got a song for them. And Gilbert was to sing this. Gilbert quickly hopped on stage and Arthur was joined as well. Kiku started to wonder what's going on as Lukas was sat next to him with Soren.

"This is for someone who I care with all of my heart and I hope that will never change." Kiku smiled as he places his hands together as Gilbert told them to start it.

 **(15)** Arthur: No, no

Gilbert: Oh, no. See you walking 'round like it's a funeral. Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold? We just getting started, don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah

Arthur: Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece

Gilbert: You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah

Arthur: You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy

Gilbert: But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously

Both: Talk to me, baby. I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh! Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy! Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean! Walk for me, baby, I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh! Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy! Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Gilbert: Goddamn

Arthur: see you licking frosting from your own hands

Gilbert: Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am

Arthur: I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh!

Gilbert: Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece

Arthur: You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah

Gilbert: You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy

Arthur: But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously, whoah~!

Both: Talk to me, baby. I'm going blind from this sweet craving, whoa-oh! Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy! Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean! Walk for me, baby (Arthur: walk for me now) I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh! Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

Gilbert: Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (Arthur: ooh, aah)

Arthur: Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (Gilbert: ooh, aah)

Both: Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)

Gilbert: You're fucking delicious

Arthur: Talk to me, girl

Both: Talk to me, baby. I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh! Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy! Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean! Walk for me, baby (Gilbert: walk for me now) I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh! Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy! Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Arthur: Red velvet,

Gilbert: vanilla,

Both: chocolate in my life

Gilbert: Confetti,

Arthur: I'm ready,

Both: I need it every night. Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life (ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean)

The crowd cheered as Kiku ran on stage and jump into his husband's arms. Only to knock him down to the floor. Arthur laugh as he sees the two like that and walked off with a smile on his face. Life is going great for him. He has a wife, a child, great friends... what else could he can ask for?

 _Love..._


End file.
